The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of fig tree, and which has been denominated varietally as ‘S-64’, and more specifically to a novel fig tree which produces green to yellow skinned figs of the common, or persistent type, and wherein the fruit has an excellent size and holds up its size later into the growing season than many other known commercial fig varieties thus extending the season for prime-sized and quality fresh figs when the new fig tree is grown under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.